The present invention relates to artificial limbs and, more particularly, to an improvement in a coupling between an artifical limb and an amputation site in order to provide a simplified and expeditious change between one special purpose limb prosthesis and another.
Artificial limbs, or prostheses, have been used by amputees for many centuries. From their beginnings, they have evolved from crudely shaped sticks, pegs or hooks, into sophisticated electro-mechanical equipment, occasionally incorporating servomotors and micro-processors to produce more natural limb movement. However, even given such development, problems remain in the means for attaching and detaching a prosthesis to the amputation site.
Problems associated with the changing of the prosthesis have increased as amputees have acquired more than one prosthesis for use in differing situations and environments. Therefore, the course of development of prostheses has dictated a need for more effective means for rapidly changing from a prosthesis intended for one purpose to another prosthesis intended for use in another purpose or application.
In general, the prior art has had little to say in this area. However, relevant prior art is believed to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,464; 3,947,897; and 4,158,895. The proper area of classification is believed to be U.S. Class 3, Sub-classes 2 and 21.